fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Armstrong volume 1
Armstrong Volume 1, Number 1, 2000? Armstrong becomes a popular comic character series starring the character Armstrong in the year during the pre-Matrix Coventant war and after the post-Matrix Covenant war. From Strong Boy to Armstrong From Armstrong to Armsmaster Character Development and Evolution Strong Boy has risk problems. He can not risk to hit a girl. Psychic makes him do it in which changes his life. This gives him some taste in understanding and experiencing what he should push some things that he refused to do. He is surprised to show the Xiamen that he took too many risks. He risks his life by tearing his heart in seeing the death of Hot Firecat, a long-term girlfriend, deals with it, and then copes with it. He has not told the Xiamen how he felt through the whole time after Hot Firecat died. He has developed his cofidentiality in which helps him to motivate what he's doing his best. Team Development and Evolution Armstrong risked to leave all the Xiamen, Xia, and their team branchs. He was followed by the Matrix Covenant. He led them to Ireland from U.S.A. He thought he was going to die on the land of the Ireland for certain. He could have gotten killed by the Matrix Covenant. Somehow, he was not getting killed yet. He was captured along with the Irish girl, another target. He was responsible for leading the Matrix to the land of Ireland and capturing the Irsih girl. Strangely, the Irish girl started screaming like a banshee at the Matrix Covenant and saved the life of Armstrong. Without realizing how strong Armstrong is, the Irish girl took him in the air while she flew and the weight of Armstrong and weight of Armstrong's strength weakned her. The Matrix Covenant captured them without touching them. Armstrong told the Irish girl that the Matrix Covenant touched anyone on the Earth to die and became new Matrix race. Armstrong formed the team--the Vivacious Xiamen and those characters inspired him to see what their future held. Girlfriend Relationship Tachot The death of Hot Firecat hitted Strong Boy through the difficult times. Later, he moved on and formed a new team on his own. However, he faced his girlfriend again and learns that she was alive and realized that she is not the same girl who he is used to be fallen in love with. Once again, Tachot returns back to normal as the same girl who he knew in which does not work on his feelings. He let it go. He does not want it over and over again like he is tired of his nightmares. The fate happens when Tachot joins the team without knowing that Armstrong is there. They had fought each other about what happened to her and him through the whole times. Armstrong regretted it because he realized losing Tachot third times. He felt fine without Tachot, leading the team and keeping them survive through the whole time. He found out that his other team is making it alive including Tachot. He was surprise to see her alive and asked her if she is okay out there. She told him nothing mattered between them and she did not need him because he told her the words clearly after she disappeared with her team somewhere else. He became obsessed with his team, forgetting Tachot forever. Membership Relationship Sauga The death of Sauga surprised him so much by wondering how she got killed so fast. He had a moment to remember about Sauga when he had fight with Sauga and Sauga joined the Xiamen Enforcers. He had the other moment to remember that Sauga is ordered to fight Armstrong by Raven. He had another moment to remember that Sauga was fighting Snyder in front of him when Danize telepathically stopped Sauga from fighting against Snyder. Vok is Armstrong's foe in which reveals to be Sauga. The mask of the Vok is unmasked by Armstrong.